


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by LadyLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Original Fusion, Platonic Romance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Crush, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli/pseuds/LadyLazuli
Summary: Everything seems fine for Pearl. She finally move on, and now she has a new girlfriend. But when she starts being Lapis' wingman, things between them seem a little... different.Especially when a semi corrupted Jasper appears.





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finally says yes

After a great insistence from Steven, the Gems had finally agreed to spend a week in the barn with Peridot and Lapis. Actually there was no special reason, it was simply that the boy thought that they would like the company of Crystal Gems. To be honest, Pearl doubted it. Especially by Lapis. The blue gem had always preferred to stay out of that... friendship? Actually she just seemed to be comfortable with Steven and Peridot's company. Although surely she wouldn't refuse, so as not to disappoint the boy.  
The gems had agreed more than anything 'cause everyone had been very stressed lately. Especially because of how disastrous the Jasper affair had been.  
A couple of weeks ago, Steven had sneaked into Garnet's room to try to use his healing powers on Jasper's gem. Terrible error. Well, not at all. Jasper was regenerated semi-corrupted. She had almost regained her usual form, except for some green spots on her body, and that kind of spikes that came from her shoulders. It could have been a success for the gems, if not for the fact that Jasper wasn't grateful or happy to see them. In fact, she was more aggressive than ever, and staying on Earth was something she wasn't willing to accept. They had had a fight, and in the end she had fled. Just like when they finally managed to beat Malachite.  
Needless to say the most affected by the issue was Lapis. She had had a pretty good recovery, but now she was nervous and sullen again. It wasn't be for lowerly.  
"Are you all ready?" Pearl asked, when she finished packing Steven's clothes in his hot dog bag.  
"Yes, Pearl" Steven replied, who came down from his bed next to Amethyst. Pearl couldn't ignore the fact that they were both trying not to laugh, and seemed a little nervous. That couldn't be good. "What are you plotting, you two?"  
"Nothing, why are you asking that?" Amethyst replied, blushing a little and her voice cracking with laughter.  
"Everything's fine" Steven said, taking his bag "Let's go now, it's getting late. I told Peridot that we would arrive in a few minutes"  
The door opened, and Garnet stepped out slowly. "Could you see Jasper with your future vision?" Pearl asked  
"For now" Garnet replied. "I think she won't give us any problems" There, Garnet paused and smiled, adjusting her glasses. "So nothing will bother you, Pearl"  
Amethyst and Steven began to laugh out loud. Pearl blushed and asked "What do you mean? What are you laughing at?"  
"Soon you will know" Amethyst said "Let's go now!"  
Pearl resigned herself to saying nothing. She picked up her phone and went to meet them on the warp pad.  
"Welcome to our Gem Cave!" Peridot exclaimed upon seeing them arrive  
"Hi Peri!" Steven exclaimed, waving. Pumpkin ran towards him, barking happily "Hi Pumpkin!"  
"Thank you for coming to visit us" Peri said, approaching them "I hope your visit manages to encourage Lapis a little..."  
Peridot looked at the barn roof. Lapis was sitting on the edge, staring at the horizon, with her back to them. Pearl couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She had experienced a traumatic experience when she finally believed that she was free from the mirror.  
"Hey Lapis!" Peridot shouted "Our guests arrived."  
Lapis turned to them and came down. She smiled and waved, but Pearl could tell it was a forced smile. Even so, at least she was trying. Pearl wished she could have done the same when she went through difficult times.  
"This will be a great week, don't you think?" Peridot told Lapis "You won't want to leave here!"  
"Yeah... I'm sure we'll have a great time together" Lapis said, trying to sound happy  
"Great! I have hundreds of fun things to do!" Steven exclaimed "I brought some video games!"  
"Let's try your entertainment!" Peridot replied "Oh by the way Amethyst, I was looking through the stuff in the barn, and I found those two tents you asked me for"  
"Two?" Pearl repeated "But we only need one for Steven. For whom is the other? "  
"It's for you" Amethyst replied, smiling  
"For me? but I don't even like to sleep"  
"I know... But you don't wanna get out of there"  
Pearl had enough. Everyone was up to something, and only she didn't know it. She didn't like surprises very much. She was going to ask what they were up to when an engine sound was heard in the distance. Pearl's eyes widened. Oh no, they didn't...!  
"Surprise Pearl!" Steven exclaimed  
Before she could say anything, a motorcycle appeared right in front of them. And on it was Sheena, who at one moment took off her helmet, dropping her pink hair.  
"Hello everyone!" she greeted. Pumpkin ran towards her, barking "Wow! Who's this little friend?"  
Pearl felt it freeze. Whose idea was this?!  
Sheena and she had gone on a date six or seven times, and the truth was that they got along quite well. Pearl loved spending time with her, in those human "dates", although nothing serious had happened yet. Pearl had to admit that at first her attraction to her was due to her resemblance to Rose, but the more she knew her, the more she realized that she really had nothing to do with Rose. And that Pearl loved it. She loved her rebellious and carefree attitude. She liked the emotion with which she talked about music and motorcycles. She liked all those little human imperfections that she possessed. She liked her a lot, she could even dare to say that she had things so fascinating that even Rose didn't compare.  
That's why seeing her appear so suddenly was very strange and at the same time satisfying. She stood there like a fool, watching as Sheena got out of her car and took Pumpkin off the floor.  
"Hi Sheena!" Steven exclaimed, running towards her "I see you already know Pumpkin! C'mon, let me introduce you"  
Sheena smiled and followed him, putting the pumpkin dog on the ground. "Hi Pearl" the girl said, with a small smile and a special glow in her green eyes  
"Hello!" Pearl replied, her voice a little sharper than usual. "It's really a great surprise to see you!"  
"I wouldn't miss this for nothing" she said. "Hi Amethyst. Hi Garnet "  
"Mystery Girl is in the house!" Amethyst exclaimed "What's up, S?  
"Not much, same old trash"  
"Sheena, they're Peridot and Lapis. They live here in the barn " Steven said  
"Greetings, human!" Peridot exclaimed, approaching Sheena. "Tell me something, do you have a higher rank or something?"  
"What do you mean?" the girl asked  
"You're taller than the average human!" Peridot explained "Not even Steven's _dad_ has a height comparable to yours"  
"Mmmm... well... not really, I just... I grew too much"  
"Fascinating"  
While Peridot tried to observe the girl from all angles, Lapis kept her distance, and analyzed it with polite curiosity, as if she wanted to memorize each and every one of her movements.  
"Hey Lapis" Sheena said with a kind smile. "My name's Sheena"  
"Hi" Lapis replied, somewhat surprised "Mmmm... Who are you exactly?"  
"I'm Pearl's... friend"  
Pearl blushed a little.

* * *

After the initial surprise, the rest of the day was quite pleasant. Sheena was more than willing to make friends with the gems, and had even responded to each and every one of Peridot's strange questions. Lapis still maintained a certain distance, but all day she couldn't hide her curiosity about the things Sheena did and said, especially when she was close to Pearl. This, of course, bothered the white gem. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what was going on between them, she just liked being discreet. Especially in front of Steven.  
On the other hand, there were moments during the day when Garnet acted strange, and Pearl knew very well that it was due to her visions about Jasper, but since she never said anything Pearl supposed there was nothing to worry about. At least not yet.  
But at the moment there was nothing to distract her from being with Sheena. She liked her very much. She never thought she could find a human that interesting, but there was definitely a lot of Sheena that she wanted to know.  
It was afternoon, and Pearl was helping Sheena set up her tent. Now she knew why they needed a second tend. Sheena was going to stay that night, although next morning she had to go to work, in a coffee shop in the city. Pearl didn't want to interfere with her activities, so she was going to make her go to bed early.  
"... and then Peridot asked me if this is a weapon" Sheena commented, pointing to her lip ring  
"I had forgotten that she always asked that" Pearl replied, staking the tent "I hope she's not bothering you"  
"No, it's ok. I like to be able to solve herr doubts, although it's strange that somene ask you what it feels like to be human"  
"I can't blame her. You all are a little strange"  
Sheena giggled and said "I think your friend Lapis is a bit strange, don't you think?"  
"Well, Lapis has been through a lot of bad things. It's hard for her to trust others. She needs time"  
"It would be better if it's soon, 'cause it's very weird that she watch me without saying anything. It would be nice if she asked me a question from time to time at least"  
"Don't worry. She have a few more days to be encouraged to tell you something "  
"Well... and talking about saying something..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mmm... follow me"  
Sheena took her hand. Pearl blushed a lot but said nothing, just followed her. They went into the cornfield until they came out the other side. Then Sheena stopped without letting go of her hand and looked straight at her.  
"Why did we come here?" Pearl asked  
"Well I... I wanted some privacy" Sheena replied. Pearl found it strange that she blushed. Normally the girl was always very sure of herself, but now she seemed a little nervous.  
"Are you okay?" Pearl asked "You seem a bit worried"  
Sheena giggled. "It's not that. I'm not worried... Unless you say no "  
"Say no?"  
"Pearl... Well, we already have a time dating... And I really like you ..."  
"Oh! Well, I like you too"  
"Cool. Then, I would like to know... "  
"Yeah?"  
"Well... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
Pearl felt herself blush completely. Nobody had ever asked her that question. At least, Rose hadn't. They had _something_ , but that _something_ was implicit. She never understood the concept of "girlfriend and boyfriend" until Rose started dating humans. And now she was living it. She didn't think it would happen to her.  
"Pearl?"  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, perhaps in a voice too sharp  
Sheena smiled, approached slowly and kissed her. Wow... She had seen humans doing that, and Pearl always wondered if she felt different from kissing a gem. And yes, it was different. It was better. Sheena's lips were warm and sweet, and the sudden cold of the metal of her lip gave a special touch. Pearl made her arms around her neck, and extended the kiss, hoping to do well.  
When they parted, Sheena smiled nervously, very flushed, and ran her hand down the shorter side of her pink hair. Pearl had never seen her that nervous before, it was even weird.  
"Wow... I'm dating an alien..." Sheena said  
"I'm dating a human" Pearl replied  
It was very clear that the girl didn't know what to say, so she just hugged her again. Pearl loved Sheena's hugs, they were warm and she could smell the sweet scent of her hair.  
"I love you" Pearl said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you too, babe"  
Pearl didn't know how she felt exactly. She was very happy, excited, nervous... Sheena had opened a world of possibilities that she never thought she could explore, and she was very happy to share a part of her life with her.

* * *

When they finally returned to the barn, the gems and Steven were there. Pearl blushed a little, for she was holding Sheena's hand.  
"Yeah! Finally! Congratulations girls!" Steven exclaimed, running towards them and hugging them  
"How do you know...?" Pearl started, but fell silent when she saw Garnet adjusting her glasses  
"FINALLY! Welcome to the family, Sheena!" Amethyst exclaimed, joining the hug  
"Hey, thanks" Sheena said, a little nervous  
Garnet gave a thumbs up, smiling. Pearl understood why they were happy. It had been a long time since she had felt this happy.  
"I don't understand what's going on" Peridot said, raising an eyebrow. Surely Lapis didn't fully understand either, but she didn't say anything. In fact, she tried not to look at them.  
"Well, Pearl agreed to be my girlfriend" Sheena said, fulfilling her duty to answer all Peridot's doubts  
"What's a girlfriend?" Peridot asked  
Pearl blushed. At that moment, everyone looked at Sheena, even Lapis.  
"Well, a girlfriend is someone you really love" Sheena explained, smiling at Pearl "Someone you care about, and you want to be with her all the time. You have a good time with her, and you know you can always count on each other. You make a great team together, and you know that whatever happens, you won't let anything separate you"  
"Ohhh it's like at CPH!"  
"Exactly"  
Amethyst was laughing at Pearl's face, Garnet was smiling broadly, and Steven seemed very excited. Pearl wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Lapis blush before she left inside the barn, with Pumpkin in her arms.

* * *

Pearl had to admit that the night had been very interesting. The dates with Sheena were always very nice, but now that they were officially dating, it seemed that everything had changed. Now Sheena dared to steal a kiss from time to time, and always hugged her. Pearl hadn't felt so happy since... Well, now she was trying not to think about it. Now she was a new Pearl, one with a beautiful human girlfriend.  
And just as Amethyst had said, Pearl had stayed in the tent with Sheena. She hadn't actually slept, but it was very nice to spend the night watching Sheena sleep, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.  
Then, Sheena had had to go to work very early. But at least she had her bike. Pearl had dismissed her with a kiss, and as soon as the girl was out of sight, she began to miss her. Suffice it to say that as soon as she left, Amethyst and Steven started to annoy her, making her very ashamed.  
Almost at noon, Pearl was cooking for Steven on the oven cooktop they had made with the engine, when suddenly Lapis approached without saying anything.  
"Hi Lapis" Pearl greeted with a smile, although it was very strange that it happened  
"I have to ask you a question" Lapis said, bluntly  
"Sure, tell me"  
"Well... how did you do it?"  
"How did I do what?"  
"Have a girlfriend"  
Pearl looked at her without understanding, hoping it was a joke. Lapis seemed nervous, or rather uncomfortable, to ask that.  
"I don't know" Pearl replied "We only met, and we got along, and... that's all"  
"You also get along well with Amethyst and Garnet. Why is this different? "  
"I think I knew Sheena's different. I feel different being with her. I feel good, very good, and... I feel like I want to be with her always. You know... It's not the same "  
"I see... And how did you know that she felt the same?"  
"When it's like that, you both know it. You have no doubt "  
"Oh..,"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Lapis blushed and ran her hand through her hair. It was very strange, usually Lapis wasn't good showing emotions, and now this.  
"Are you feeling something similar?" Pearl asked  
"Maybe..."  
"By whom?"  
Lapis didn't answer, but she glanced sideways at the barn, where Steven, Amethyst and Peridot were making a tower out of paint cans.  
"Are you talking about Peridot?" Pearl asked  
Lapis shrugged. Pearl put her hands together and smiled broadly. Lapis? Lapis was in love with Peridot? Lapis was showing an emotion? That was new!  
"And she know about it?"  
"I don't know... I don't know if she feels anything like that" Lapis said, as if she didn't care, but she was very flushed "I'm not gonna ask her... But you know about this! You can help me! ... if you can"  
"It will be a pleasure! I would love to help! I can't believe it, you are in lo... "  
"Shhh! Don't say it, I don't want anyone to know, okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. It will be our secret"  
"Thanks"  
"I just can't believe you're in love with..."  
"Shut up, Pearl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go  
> I promise you won't regret reading this :3 I will update as soon as I can. Thank you guys!


End file.
